


Step over that line

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Party, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gathering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Bomin is having a dilemma on whether to confess to one (1) oblivious Hong Joochan or not. But whenever Bomin is having a dilemma, Donghyun is there for him, even if it frustrates the hell out of him. Same question, same answer."Why don't you tell him?""You can't expect me to just tell him, oh hyung, I really likelikeyou..."This time, Donghyun suggests something different. "You should just kiss him, Bomin. Seriously.""Hyung!!"





	Step over that line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jangjoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/gifts).



> I was listening to Big Time Rush's Count on You ft Jordin Sparks while writing this.

Black and white. It shouldn’t be like that. As definite as it is, like “yes” and “no”, Bomin doesn’t want to know. His feelings towards Joochan shouldn’t be something he needs to be stressed about. Whether he confesses or not, he knows Joochan will say those three words back at him. He just knows.

Well, who wouldn’t when they literally say those three special words to each other every single time. As if the word “love” carries any meaningful weight with it, they have been exchanging it without having much thoughts. Wait, Bomin did. He does. Every single time too. His cheeks blush light red whenever he says it to Joochan. His voice will go a key lower, his hands will shake out of nervous, his eyes will become more alert. Easier to say, Bomin loves Joochan not the same way the other one does.

That’s the problem.

But it shouldn’t be. They can just stay as they are now, wishing good mornings and goodnights. They talk a lot, about anything and everything. Bomin even once told Donghyun that there was one night where he talked with Joochan outside of his apartment and they talked as if they were in love.

“You do.” Donghyun says in return and Bomin couldn’t agree more.

He has been keeping this as a secret - well, not a secret if everyone else knows except Joochan, but if Joochan doesn’t know, then yes, it is a secret. They can just stay like this, be best friends one time and act as lovers another time. As unsure and grey as that.

Bomin knows he develops more romantic feelings on Joochan when every love song on the radio reminds him of Joochan.

 _...I’m about to give you my heart ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬_ (Hong Joochan)

When every love quote on instagram reminds him of Joochan.

 _@thegoodquote.co: have you ever looked at someone and hope they stay in your life forever?_ (Hong Joochan)

When every beautiful thing he sees reminds him of Joochan. Even the word ‘beautiful’ describes Joochan in every possible way. B is for Bright. E is for Earnest. A is for Adorable. U is for … any positive, happy descriptions that starts with U. U as in “...you, Hong Joochan. You! I love you, you idiot. Please notice it.” 

That kind of bea(U)tiful thing of Hong Joochan that Bomin loves. Heck, beautiful couldn’t be spelled right without Joochan.

“Then, why don’t you just tell him?” Donghyun asks, lost count on how many times he actually asks Bomin the exact same question whenever Bomin is frustrated.

“You can’t expect me to suddenly say to him, oh hey hyung, I like _like_ you…” Bomin replies, munching the soft melon bread a little bit harder. This time, Bomin answers a little bit different than the previous ones. Donghyun gets various version of the same answer, but the pattern of this conversation goes the same way.

“Why not? Who knows, maybe he will say that he likes _likes_ you too…” Donghyun shrugs a little, acting indifferent but seeing Bomin stuck with nowhere to go like this frustrates the hell out of him too. Donghyun is just a step close to tell Joochan how oblivious and blind he is for not noticing, but Bomin puts his trust on him. So, no. Oh gosh, please make that stupid Joochan notice.

“Hyung, seriously?” Bomin looks at Donghyun in disbelief. “Do you really not know Joochan-hyung? No doubt or a moment of hesitation because he will, he definitely will say that he likes likes me too.”

“There you go, that’s what you wanted, right?” Even if this topic will never end, even if looking at how unsure Bomin is frustrates him, Donghyun loves playing this game. He wants Bomin to make a move, realized that this grey thing between Bomin and Joochan will keep on going if Bomin doesn’t tell the truth. 

Like the truth of truth. 

Not just, _“I love you, Hong Joochan.”_

More like, _“I love you, Hong Joochan. I wanna hold your hands, wanna look into your eyes, wanna kiss your lips, wanna give you my heart and have you in mine, wanna have you in my entire lifetime. I love you.”_

It should be that way because one oblivious Hong Joochan can’t read between the lines. Giving him small hints won’t work. Maybe Bomin should’ve pulled Joochan by the collar and caught those lips. That will definitely work. If Joochan still doesn’t notice after that, then Donghyun will knock some sense in him.

“But you also know, hyung, that he likes me nothing more than just a brotherly love. Or maybe best friend, or it could be like soulmates. He doesn’t like _like_ me, hyung.” Bomin slows down in munching, the melon bread is tasteless when he imagines how it feels like being rejected by Joochan.

“You know what? Bomin, you should just kiss him. His birthday is coming soon, right? Take the chance. Drag him outside, or find somewhere where you two can be alone and just kiss him.” Donghyun suggests, half serious and half playful. But Bomin should just kiss him.

“That doesn’t sound like a good plan. Gosh, hyung! That is so not romantic. No, no.” Bomin shakes his head, imagining a puzzled Joochan standing in front of him is just as painful as being rejected. 

What should he say after that? _“I’m sorry I kissed you. I was too caught up in the moment. The moon is beautiful tonight. You too, you’re also beautiful. You...”_

“I mean,” Donghyun swallows the melon bread as he carefully looks at Bomin, “you never try that before, right? You always say that you love him and you never mention to him that you love him unbrotherly -”

Bomin coughs. _Unbrotherly._ “So not romantic. Hey Joochan-hyung, I like you unbrotherly. Come on, hyung, give me creative ideas. You can do better than this.”

“I already did. Kiss him, Bomin. Seriously, he will get the idea.” Donghyun swings the bread in his hold in the air, emphasizing his point. “That’s like the simplest yet the most creative way for you to tell him.”

“But -”

“Who cares about you confessing at the right moment… Just do it. Don’t wait.”

“But -”

“No more buts, Bomin. You wait long enough. This Tuesday, his birthday celebration at his apartment. You better kiss him or else.”

Bomin bites his lower lip. He wants to point out his opinion too; what if Joochan rejects him? What will happen after that? What if Joochan doesn’t want him after realizing how messed up being in this grey area is? What if…?

“Choi Bomin. When I say you kiss him, you will kiss him. Do you understand?”

Bomin knows it’s serious whenever Donghyun calls him by his full name. He doesn’t have any idea what Donghyun will do if he doesn’t kiss Joochan on the day of the celebration, but he doesn’t have third choice. It’s either kiss Joochan or Donghyun will knock some sense in him. By knocking some sense, it means literal knocking. Either a pang at the heart or a thud on the head.

Bomin sighs. “Yeah…”

**********

Okay.

Bomin doesn’t really know how to do this. Standing in front of Joochan’s apartment, looking at the doorbell aimlessly and shaking a little are really not cool. How does Donghyun expect him to kiss Joochan when he is nervous like hell? If one doesn’t know Bomin, well, for a start, Bomin has a lot of fears, and being rejected by Joochan is like the worst that can happen.

“Hyung, are you sure this is a good idea?” The present on Bomin’s hold shakes along with his hands, eyes looking at Donghyun for a confirmation.

“I’m not saying it’s a good idea Bomin, but what else can you do? Joochan is apparently dense unlike how he looks.” Donghyun already presses the doorbell before Bomin can ready himself for the worst. 

Wait, he can still manage to make a run away from this. 

But, the door in front of them has been pulled open a minute after and there he is, the main character of this whole drama, looking as attractive and friendly as he always is. 

“Hi guys, looking handsome tonight ey…” Joochan eyes Bomin and Donghyun from head to toe - yeah, they are looking like they are about to snatch girlfriends and boyfriends out there. Especially Bomin. Bomin always does that. 

And before Joochan’s gaze stays on Bomin a bit longer, Donghyun walks pass through and welcomes himself inside. “Have a nice talk guys…” Donghyun waves at them as he goes deeper into the living room, giving Bomin the look. _You better do it today, or else…_

Bomin gulps. “Y-yeah, hyung. Catch with you later.”

 _Damn._ Now they are alone together. _What to say? Oh gosh._

“Woah,” Joochan exclaims. “...is this for me?” Eyes are already on the present and a happy smile stretch across his face. _Isn’t that obvious?_ Bomin wants to say that, but save it for some other time.

“Yeah, happy birthday Joochan-hyung.” Bomin gives Joochan the present, hands slightly brush against one another. _Of course. Of course, out of all the time, Joochan-hyung has to do that now._ Bomin prays that Joochan doesn’t notice how his hands are shaking slightly. 

“I only get a present? You wouldn’t give me more?” Joochan slightly pouts - _gosh, that pout._ “Bomin, I expect more from you.”

_Oh god, this is too early for a kiss. It’s not even midnight._

“I would like to, b-but later.” Bomin stutters but thank goodness, the others arrive at the right timing. Those hyungs are like Bomin’s saviours, yes! “I see you inside, hyung.”

Before Joochan can pull Bomin to stand by his side, the rest of their friends are wishing him happy birthday, stacking a box of present after another on Joochan’s hold.

_That was close. Right, where’s Donghyun-hyung?_

 

Throughout the party, Bomin is really happy, especially when everyone gathers around to celebrate Joochan’s birthday despite how busy they all are. Making time for one another like this feels nice. It really does. Bomin likes this kind of gathering.

Daeyeol and Sungyoon are talking at a corner, catching up with Jaeseok who is studying at a different university. Those three hyungs are really close, Bomin knows that. Some even said that they were a thing, like literally the three of them. 

It’s not a love triangle, Donghyun once said. _“The three of them really like each other, Bomin, seriously. Just like how you like Joochan.”_ Bomin has no idea how that actually works, but he guesses that love does make things work in a way. Well, if those hyungs can actually make it work and be contented with their relationship, then it’s all good.

On the couch there is Youngtaek and Seungmin, playing some cards with Jangjun and Jibeom. Youngtaek and Seungmin are very open about their relationship, which is admirable looking from Bomin’s point of view. _How do they confess? Must feel nice to have that feeling reciprocate._

And then, Jangjun and Jibeom, the straight ones in this circle, which is admirable too, like how they can hangout with a bunch of gay people. No offense, but Bomin knows some straight people who don’t hangout with none other than, well, the straights. That kind of circle isn’t that colourful, heh.

Joochan is there too, sitting on the floor as he hosts the game. The way his eyes smile whenever he laughs big and loud. Even if Joochan laughs big and loud, it rings melodically on Bomin’s ears. He wishes to wake up to that one day, yeah. That would be very nice. Joochan’s laughing can cure his Monday blues - heck, it can make Bomin’s day already even when it’s not starting. 

Wow, falling in love is really dangerous. Bomin sometimes thinks that he fell in too deep, but there’s no way he can swim back up. Joochan does that to him. His smile. His eyes. His voice. His lips. Oh, his lips. Bomin once stared at Joochan’s lips when they were hanging out at a cafe, chatting and catching up. Bomin knew it was inappropriate to do that. He just couldn’t help it.

Joochan’s lips do that to him.

_Oh god!_

_Donghyun-hyung! Where the hell are you?_

_Oh, right._

The ones that are not in the living room: 1) Kim Donghyun and 2) Bong Jaehyun. Everyone knows that Donghyun and Jaehyun has a _thing_ , but no one ever see them kissing in public or doing those public display affection thing. Bomin goes to the kitchenette, separated from the living room where everyone is. He hopes he doesn’t walk in in an awkward moment or anything, judging by how suspiciously quiet the kitchenette is. 

Donghyun and Jaehyun are unlike Youngtaek and Seungmin, since Donghyun and Jaehyun are more on the subtle, quiet side. Youngtaek and Seungmin are more like very open and public. Mostly from Youngtaek. Seungmin is the quieter one while Youngtaek can climb up the highest tower in Seoul and scream his love for Seungmin out loud. He would definitely do that.

But Donghyun and Jaehyun are like testing the water, seeing if things between them can actually work. There are subtle touches here and there and it is obvious how clingy Jaehyun gets around Donghyun. Yet, the biggest question mark everyone have is the difference in dynamic whenever Jaehyun is with Donghyun and with Jibeom. 

Sure, everyone knows Jibeom is solid straight. But that doesn’t mean Jaehyun can’t have a crush on him, right? Daeyeol once said, “I have the feeling that Jaehyun really likes Donghyun, but he is being too careful about it.”

“I mean, if he really likes Donghyun, why can’t he be with Donghyun just like how he is with Jibeom?” Sungyoon asked back, rising everyone’s curiosity in the discussion. There were Daeyeol, Sungyoon, Youngtaek, Seungmin and Bomin at that time.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to take the risk? I don’t know, hyung. I feel like that before with Young-ie. I love how we were even if I wanted something more. I didn’t want to ruin it…” Seungmin joined in slowly, siding Jaehyun because he knew how that felt.

“Me, on the other side,” Youngtaek interrupted, “was glad that I made a move. I knew Seungmin would be the quiet one between us, so I had to speak up.” Youngtaek slowly reached out for Seungmin’s hand under the table, intertwining their fingers together and fixing his loving gaze on Seungmin.

Bomin looked away, that gaze is too personal for him to see. 

“That could be it. I guess, once Donghyun make the move, Jaehyun will be as clingy and wide smile he is with Donghyun too.” Sungyoon concluded, stirring his coffee before sipping a little.

“Hyung,” Bomin spoke up. “...um, I have a question. How do you know which one should confess and which one should be on the receiving end?”

Silence. Dead ass silence. Bomin didn’t just ask that. Everyone’s eyes were on Bomin, trying to place the piece of puzzle together. Thank goodness, Youngtaek was fast.

“Are you asking about you and Joochan?”

Frozen. If a pin drop on the floor, they all could heard it. Bomin literally froze on his spot, his hands were shaking and his eyes went bigger in size because the secret crush was no longer a secret anymore.

“I-i mean, between Donghyun-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung…”

“Well,” Daeyeol cut in, not wanting to make Bomin uncomfortable. This kid will tell when he wants to tell. “You didn’t. You just go with it. See how it is after that. Because kid, let me tell you, there’s more to be in love than just confessing and receiving. It’s like… like…” Daeyeol fidgeted on his seat, fingers making weird movement as he tried to find the words.

“Wanting to be with him and making your 24/7 his.” Sungyoon calmly continued. “Knowing him better. Sharing everything you like with him. Asking about how his days went. Putting the trust on him that he will do the same thing to you. Even if it’s different by measure, it’s something if he goes all out for you. Counting on him to be for you just like you are for him.”

“And there’s more…” Seungmin added.

“You should try to confess, Bomin-ah.” Youngtaek encouraged him. “You never know unless you try…”

 

Bomin sighs. Remembering those back really makes him nervous again. 

_“You should try to confess, Bomin-ah.”_

Gosh, easier said than done. But, that’s the thing. He will not do it if Donghyun doesn’t do it.

Walking inside of the kitchenette slowly, Bomin coughs a little to make his presence known. There they are, Donghyun and Jaehyun behind an island with a birthday cake in front of them.

Donghyun is standing straight, placing the candles on top of the cake while Jaehyun is leaning super, dangerously close to Donghyun.

If Donghyun turns around, they could kiss right there and then. They really can. Bomin just need to encourage Donghyun to do so.

“I thought we’re bringing out the cake later at 12?” Bomin asks, taking a seat on the opposite side of the island. _What cake is that? It looks delicious._

“Well, I wonder if we can do it earlier since you know, who knows, you and Joochan need some time alone… I told Daeyeol-hyung and Sungyoon-hyung and they’re okay with it. We all know, Bomin. Don’t worry. The hyungs are giving you the greenlight.” Donghyun openly teases Bomin and Jaehyun chuckles next to him. They are being too close, a few strands of Jaehyun’s hair are literally glued to Donghyun’s.

Bomin rolls his eyes at them. They’re being sickeningly close like this and yet both are afraid to confess. If Donghyun wants to play this game, then maybe Bomin should roll the dice too.

“Okay, so let me see. I have to kiss him when you close his eyes after he makes his wish and blows the candles, right? But, I don’t know how to kiss...” Bomin signals Donghyun with his eyes, glancing at oblivious Jaehyun a few seconds before looking back at the cake. “Can you show me, hyung?”

Donghyun glares. _What the hell do you think you’re doing, kid?_

Bomin shrugs. _I kiss if you kiss. Fair enough._

Donghyun sighs. _You’re so dead._

“It’s easy, Bomin-ah.” Donghyun says as he grits his teeth out of frustration. He puts the candles on the island, leaves the unfinished business for later and takes a step further until there is a space between him and Jaehyun. “You just hold his cheeks like this…”

 

_Wait, wait. Hyung!_

 

Bomin is sitting on the chair straight up, tensing really hard as he is not ready for it to actually happen before his own eyes. 

Jaehyun is also aware of the changes in Donghyun’s eyes. He looks determined despite his trembling hands.

“Then you lean in…” Donghyun notices that Jaehyun is eyeing him carefully, half tensing, half waiting, but Donghyun already goes this far. It’s now or never. “You should look at him in the eyes, I don’t know… See if he’s into it too.”

Bomin is already holding his scream back by cupping both of his hands tightly over his mouth. 

 

_I can’t believe this. Oh, gosh!_

 

He wants Donghyun to stop before it’s too late, but Jaehyun looks quite calm about this whole thing. Maybe he is ready for it too.

Bomin tries to calm his heart down because the other two are okay with this flow. He can see how Donghyun is waiting for Jaehyun and Jaehyun is looking back at him. And Jaehyun’s eyes go down on Donghyun’s lips.

 

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Why am I here?! Hyung!!_

 

Donghyun’s hands are still holding Jaehyun’s cheeks, Bomin can see how gentle Donghyun is cupping Jaehyun like that when Jaehyun is leaning down slowly. Bomin also notice one of Jaehyun’s hands are clenching onto Donghyun’s shirt and the other one tightly grips on the island. Daeyeol is sure right about Jaehyun being too careful about this.

 

_Is this really happening? Wait, wait. I cannot move!! Where are the others? Oh my god… Hyung! Hyung!!_

 

Bomin is waiting patiently and quietly for either of them to close the smallest gap, but they are sure taking time in this. He wants to say something, but that would interrupt the whole mood at the moment. It’s so frustratingly quiet in the kitchenette when everyone else is being so loud in the living room.

It’s so quiet that Bomin can literally hear both of them whispering.

“I really want this. Do you?”

Donghyun’s gaze on Jaehyun is so soft and gentle, like Jaehyun is fragile and can break anytime soon if Donghyun doesn’t handle this with care. Bomin never witnesses this side of Donghyun before, this is all new to him. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should go or stay.

Jaehyun, on the other side, is looking back at Donghyun and he is actually smiling. Very subtle and slow smile that seems too personal for Bomin to see because that smile is meant for Donghyun and only Donghyun. Not just that, Jaehyun’s eyes seem to sparkle, twinkle, or whatever it is and there is Donghyun’s reflection on it. Only Donghyun and no one else.

“Been wanting this for a very long time actually...”

 

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THEY DIDN’T JUST -_

 

Bomin is about to scream when Jaehyun finally closes the gap and catches Donghyun’s lips with his.

 

_OH GOD FINALLY!!_

 

Bomin doesn’t make any move or sound because this moment is important to both of them. He bites his lower lip so hard to hold back any screaming or squealing. If only he can reach out for his phone in his pocket to take a picture, but he can’t move. Like literally he cannot, his whole body freezes on the spot. Eyes on Donghyun and Jaehyun, who are actually kissing.

Bomin sees how Jaehyun closes his eyes and brings both of his hands to pull Donghyun by the waist. Donghyun does the same, closes his eyes and wraps his hands around Jaehyun’s neck.

 

_AM I DREAMING? DONGHYUN-HYUNG AND JAEHYUN-HYUNG REALLY KISS?!_

 

Their height difference is really cute when Bomin realizes it. Donghyun is pulling Jaehyun down to match his height, but Jaehyun doesn’t give in. He slowly stands up straight on his feet and guides Donghyun to tiptoe without breaking the kiss. It only lasts for a couple of seconds when the next thing that rings on Bomin’s ears is Jaehyun’s laughing.

“I don’t know you are that short, Hyun-ie…”

 

_HYUN-IE?! WHERE THE FUCK DOES THAT COME FROM?_

 

“You really are the worst, Jae… You know what? Get away from me.” Donghyun tries to put more spaces in between them by pushing Jaehyun on the chest, but Jaehyun doesn’t give up. His hands are securing Donghyun tightly, wrapping his hands around that small waist of Donghyun’s.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby...” 

 

_BABY?! DID JAEHYUN-HYUNG JUST CALL DONGHYUN-HYUNG BABY?! FUCK!!_

 

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me, Hyun-ie. I know, but I’ve been very careful not to ruin this.”

Donghyun stops resisting. He stands quietly with his hands on Jaehyun’s chest. The look on his face is unreadable, questioning and weirded out.

“If you knew, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaehyun looks down at his feet, his blonde fringes cover his wary eyes. Not sure if he can tell Donghyun what he actually feels, but words are just words. It can never convey what his feelings truly mean. Donghyun notices the changes in the air, he leans lower to meet Jaehyun before bringing his chin up to level their eyes.

“I guess I’m just scared. You know how the others are talking about me and you compared to me and Jibeom. Like I’m very expressive and openly clingy with Jibeom, but I’m different with you. When I’m with you, I’m very clingy when it’s just the two of us and I don’t say much because I wanna listen to you more.”

“Jaehyun…” Donghyun whispers slowly, he wants to say something but Jaehyun doesn’t let him.

“No, you should listen to me, Hyun-ie. Let me explain.” and Donghyun gives in. He should listen to whatever Jaehyun has to say, that seems a better way to work this out. For sure by now, what he feels reciprocate and that’s more than enough.

“Okay, I’ll listen…” There are a few messily-situated fringes on Jaehyun’s forehead which block Donghyun from seeing Jaehyun straight in the eyes. He touches the strands of fringes and push it softly aside. Jaehyun is really, really beautiful, Donghyun notices that by now, like how serious he is when he acknowledges that Jaehyun is beautiful. “Let me hear what you have to say, Jae.”

“I’ve never been in love before, Hyun-ie.” Jaehyun starts, lips slightly trembling and Donghyun wishes to kiss it right there and then, but that can wait. “I’m not sure how being in love feels like. But I’m sure about one thing. I want you. I really do. More than just best friends, more than just soulmates. I want you more than that. I want us to be more than that. But I don’t know what to do. What if you become uncomfortable when I tell you I like you?”

“Jaehyun…”

“I don’t want to lose you, Donghyun. You’re really important to me. If I can stay with you by being best friends and brotherly, I’m willing to shove down my feelings to you just for that. Being with you means so much to me, Donghyun. You have no idea how serious I am about this. And since I’m the older one, I have that responsibility of guiding us, but I have no idea how to. I just -”

The train of Jaehyun’s spoken thoughts come to a halt when Donghyun gives him a chaste kiss. 

“I love to hear all of it, but you talk too much. Jaehyun, hey Jae, look at me.” Donghyun brushes their noses together to get Jaehyun’s attention. “I can say that I feel the same way. But you don’t get to decide who leads and who follows. You see, that’s what I like about us. We both want the best out of this, but you’re not alone. If we want to make this work, we both have to take the responsibility.”

Donghyun stops as he observes Jaehyun from time to time before he continues.

“I’m happy whenever you’re happy. I’m sad whenever you’re sad and yes, you’re the one to blame if that happens. So, please take responsibility and make me happy again.”

The last few tension in the air finally disappear when Jaehyun laughs, the kind of soft and slow laugh which Donghyun loves the most. He knows how big and happy Jaehyun laughs whenever he is with anyone else, but he also notices how different Jaehyun laughs whenever they’re alone together. That’s something and Donghyun feels special from it.

That soft and slow laugh Jaehyun has for Donghyun and only him feels really personal and intimate in some way. Yeah, Donghyun loves that and he doesn’t want Jaehyun to change it just to prove to everyone else that they misunderstand the whole situation. They are the ones in the relationship, so their opinions carry the most weight compared to the rest.

And speaking of carrying weight, Jaehyun really wants Donghyun to know that the kiss really carries something. It’s not just a kiss because he leans in; it’s a kiss that screams, _I like you so please put your trust in me. I won’t hurt you or take advantage of you. I will be careful and make you comfortable. That matters the most to me._

“Hyun-ie,” Jaehyun breaks the comfortable silence between them and pulls Donghyun closer. “...you do know that the kiss is not just a kiss, right?”

Well, for a start, Donghyun wants more of it. He hums for a while before answering. “I don’t really get what you’re trying to say. Can you kiss me one more time?”

Jaehyun smiles fondly. He already loves this side of Donghyun, what more can he learn when he discover different sides of Donghyun? Surprise him, then. “Sure, baby. Anything you want.”

But before Jaehyun can catch Donghyun’s lips for the second time, perhaps kissing him a little bit longer than before, he hears a scream.

“Bong Jaehyun! Kim Donghyun!” Daeyeol screams as he walks in the kitchenette, the other guys trailing behind the eldest one, being utterly surprised with what they just saw. “I don’t really mind you guys finally kiss or whatever, but not in front of Bomin!”

 

_Oh, god! Bomin - yeah, he was there earlier, Where did he -_

 

A loud thud can be heard and Bomin is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he is out of view, disappear to the thin air. As clueless as Donghyun is, Jaehyun doesn’t know what’s going on. Everyone is gathering around on the opposite side of the island, making a circle and kneeling down.

“Bomin, Choi Bomin? Are you okay?” Sungyoon asks, while holding Bomin protectively in his embrace. “Hey, talk to me, Bomin.”

“What did you guys do to him?” Youngtaek asks Donghyun and Jaehyun curiously, despite the fact that he just witnessed these two were about to kiss earlier.

All eyes are on them now. Kim Donghyun and Bong Jaehyun. The ones who make a kid named Choi Bomin faint on the floor, unconscious and pretty much exhausted.

“He was asking me how to kiss Joochan because he doesn’t know how -” Donghyun responds honestly but before he can finish his sentence, Joochan interrupts.

“He, what?!”

Seungmin facepalms himself. _It’s going to be a very long night._

“Y-yeah,” Jaehyun answers, he is not sure if it’s necessary at that point. Joochan is sure dense as hell. 

“Why?” Youngtaek speaks up unsatisfied. “You don’t like it if Bomin kisses you? Is that it?”

“W-what? No, it’s not like that. I would be thrilled if he wants to kiss me. Gosh I’ll definitely kiss him back.” Joochan points out, clenching on his heart to emphasize how much he wants it. “I asked him if he had more presents for me, but he said l-later, so I waited. And by more presents, I meant a kiss. Like a birthday kiss, gosh I don’t know...”

Jangjun and Jibeom are standing by the entrance of the kitchenette, looking at them amusingly. “Real life gay drama is so much better than those on tv.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Seungmin shakes his head, “What a mess.”

“Okay, whatever it is, we should give Bomin some space. He needs air.” Daeyeol suggests and Sungyoon puts Bomin’s head on his lap. Reaching out for the nearest plastic plate that are scattered on the floor, Sungyoon fans Bomin while the rest are just there, staring and waiting.

“You know,” Joochan breaks in. “I can give him a cpr.”

“Hong Joochan!!”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first of all, I hope the plot twist actually worked. Thought it was bojoo, but neh it was 2hyun.
> 
> second of all, bomin is literally me trying to not scream while I wrote this. (yeah I wrote this like 2-3AM because I still have jetlag, so forgive me too for any grammatical errors and misspelling.
> 
> third of all, this is for eilianie, your birthday present :) just as much as you like bojoo, I hope you like this. I wanted to post this at midnight at your place, but I have plans at that time and ao3 doesn't set publication TIME, only DATE... ayye. Anyway, happy birthday eilianie. Hope you have a blessed birthday and loved by many (you already are). I love whenever and whatever you write and draw, so please keep on going, okay? You have my fullest support <3 Save the essay for somewhere else, this is for you and happy birthday.
> 
> 2HYUN FTW!! (I'm trying to write the summer/roadtrip!au for dongchan ehehe, but yeah I'm like dongchanhyunist atm sigh I told you guys, I'm all about thegoogoos uwu)


End file.
